1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to devices for controlling fluid flow and, more particularly, to portable dikes for damming and diverting liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removable liquid blocking devices for use on surfaces, such as building floors, are well-known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,676; 4,981,391 and 5,059,065. However, with the advent of strict environmental regulations, there is an increasing need for readily accessible damming devices which can be placed on a spill surface for immediate control of hazardous liquids. Furthermore, it is desired that the devices be readily adaptable to enclose areas of varying shapes and sizes, with minimal effort and expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,676 discloses a rubber water blocking device having a bottom surface with a plurality of recessed disc portions which define suction cups. The bottom is engaged on smooth surfaces to form a semi-permanent dam structure. The device may be provided in straight sections and curved sections, with the sections interlocked by a tongue and groove arrangement. This device appears unduly expensive to manufacture as any mold which forms the device would have to provide several suction cups on the bottom surface. The device also suffers from reduced adaptability because it is provided in sections of predetermined length which are not easily adapted on site to conform to various sized spill areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,391 discloses an inflatable, portable dam apparatus having a tubular structure and a bottom sheet of flexible material. Inflation of the dam is unduly time consuming, especially in cases where immediate, on-site liquid control is the desired object.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,065 discloses a fluid-filled damming structure having a coupling sleeve arrangement for innerconnecting and receiving adjacent ends of the damming structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,722 discloses a permeable, laminated web impregnated with a urethane prepolymer to stop water leaks in small holes or crevices. The prepolymer reacts with water to form a swollen, adherent hydrogel. However, the web does not have substantial thickness, so it cannot be placed on a level spill surface for controlling or containing liquids. A permeable filler material, such as wood chips, may be placed inside the web, but this is impractical for on-site spill control.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for damming and diverting liquids on spill surfaces, such as building floors. It is a further object to provide a pliable device which may be easily conformed and tailored to meet a variety of damming configurations. It is a still further object to provide a device which is readily adherent to the spill surface. Finally, it is an object to provide a device which comports with the above objectives, but which may be quickly employed on site for emergency spill control, and further which is inexpensive and simple to manufacture.